


Hands

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's hands, F/M, Fantasizing, Nipple Play, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid





	Hands

Your eyes followed Dean’s hand as he pulled the angel blade from his back pocket. He spun it in his hand, fingers barely grazing the shiny metal surface.

  
God, the things you began to imagine those hands could do. The way they would cradle your face and neck, fingers tangling in your hair as he pressed passion filled kisses to your mouth, sucking gently on your tongue.

  
The way they would feel running down your back and to your sides as they pulled your shirt up and over your head. Dean’s deft fingers unsnapping the clasp of your bra with only his thumb, index and middle fingers.

  
You imagined his hands cupping your breasts, firm squeezes that led to tweaked nipples. Surges of pleasure shooting down to the apex of your thighs as he would roll the peaks between his thumb and forefinger.

  
The way they would feel tracing over your hips and thighs till they came to find the cleft of your folds, slipping between them to rub over your swollen clit. Rapid circles by Dean’s calloused fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves making your pussy wet and ready for his thick fingers to sink into your center.

  
His fingers that would curl inside you and find that one spot that would make you cry out, make your hips hitch forward and release wanton moans into his ear.

  
You squeezed your legs together to try and relieve some pressure.

  
“You okay, Y/N? You spaced out on me.” Dean put the blade he had been twirling on the tables surface you sat at.

  
You nodded, “yeah, I’m good.” You hoped the slight rasp in your voice didn’t give away your thoughts as you answered Dean’s question.

  
“Okay than. I’m gonna grab a beer you want one?”

  
“Sure, thanks Dean.” You breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Dean hadn’t noticed.

  
Dean started to walk passed you when he stopped, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder as he leaned down, his breath hot against your neck. “If you want to see what else I can do with my hands you might want to join me in my room tonight.”

  
You mouth dropped open and you turned to look a Dean, a smug smirk on his face.

  
“Might not want to make sexy little noises when you watch my hands if you don’t want me to know what you’re thinking.” Dean turned on his heels and walked away in the direction of the kitchen.

  
You licked your lips, let out a shaky breath and got out of the chair you had been in, turning in the opposite direction and heading straight for Dean’s room. If he was willing to show you what he’s hands could do, you were more than willing to experience them first hand.


End file.
